g
by NiniiaaFiicQii
Summary: hbhh


Gaasaku-Un momento a tu lado

cap1:el reencuentro

(lo ke piensan)

"lo dice el autor"

hola aki esta mi primer fanic de gaasaku nn y kiero hacerlo lo mas

lindo posible -

todo inicia cuando naruto y sakura van a la aldea de la arena porke

tenian ke capturar a unos ninjas de nivel A a S tambien fueron esco

gidos temari,gaara,kankuro pero gaara le encargo a kankuro ke se

encargare de su puesto mientras el estaba ausente

naruto:bien estamos todos para ir a la mision solo tenemos ke espe

rar a los demas?

sakura:a los demas? y kienes seran?

naruto:pues ke no lo sabes?iran gaara y temari con nosotros

sakura:eh?(gaara tambien ira?)o//o

naruto:ke pasa sakura porke estas roja?

sakura:ke!? no pasa nada

naruto:mmm bueno si tu lo dices mira ahi bienen"dijo señalando a

gaara y a temari cuando se acercaban"

sakura: mmm? O///O"se puso aun mas nerviosa"(ai no ahi viene gaara

y ahora ke digo)

temari:hola a todos.. mmm..."mira a sakura mientras esta movia las

manos con muchos nervios"sakura te pasa algo malo

TODOS SE VOLTEAN PARA VER A SAKURA

sakura:ke! no me pasa nada"decia mientras ella estaba muy roja"

gaara:te sientes mal?

sakura:"cuando miro a gaara se puso aun mas roja" no.. no me pasa

nada"dijo con una voz muy tartamudeante"

temari:entonces vamos

SALIERON DE LA ALDEA Y PASARON EN UN BOSQUE Y SE HABIAN PERDIDO Y YA

ESTABA ANOCHECIENDO

temari:vamos a descansar?

naruto:es verdad estamos perdidos y ya esta oscureciendo

sakura: mmm es cierto sera mejor detenernos"ella mira de nuevo a

gaara"

"temari se percata de esto y..."

temari:(mmm parece ke a sakura le gusta mi hermano pero no le habla

ni nada... bueno voy a darle un empujoncito)naruto!

naruto:ke pasa temari

temari:ven un momento "lo toma del brazo"tengo un plan te haz dado

cuenta de ke a sakura le gusta gaara

naruto:enserio?

temari:¬¬ bueno si ayudame parece ke sakura solo lo mira pero no

habla (XO)

naruto:bueno y ke tengo ke hacer¿?

temari:bien tu solo sigueme.. nosotros tomaremos ese arbol para

descansar"dijo señalando un arbol grande"

sakura:bueno..entonces...

temari:espera yo y naruto tomaremos ese arbol tu y gaara tomaran

esa "señalando al frente"

sakura:ke?! pero...

temari: vamos sakura solo sera esta noche n-n"dijo con una mirada

muy obvia"

sakura"sus mejillas se pusieron rojas ya ke ella no keria porke se

sentiria aun mas nerviosa ya ke dormiria al costado de gaara"bueno

esta bien

SUVIERON Y CADA UNO SE SENTO A UN LADO DE LOS 2 ARBOLES YA KE AMBOS

ERAN MUY GRANDES

despues de 1 hora sakura no podia dormir por los nervios pero

gaara no dormia"porke estaba preocupado de ke algo les pasase"

temari y naruto estaban con un ojo semiabierto esperando a ke uno

se dijera algo ,sakura se levanta y ...

sakura:bueno... em... gaa..gaara?

gaara:"voltea a mirarla" si ke pasa?

sakura:porke no estas durmiendo¿?

gaara:no tengo sueño eso es todo

sakura:pero.. necesitas dormir

gaara:esta bien no importa

sakura:claro ke importa (hay para ke lo dije) bueno...entonces

tambien me quedare despierta

gaara:pero estabas cansada?

sakura:eh? eske ya no tengo sueño

gaara:estas segura?

sakura:si si asi es"lo mira a los ojos y se sonroja aun mas"

NARUTO Y TEMARI ESTABAN BIENDO TODO PERO NO HABLABAN NI NADA

PARA KE NI GAARA NI SAKURA SUPIERAN KE ESTAN DESPIERTOS

temari:porfin sakura se armo de valor"dijo en voz muy baja"

naruto:si,vamos sakura"tambien en voz muy baja"

temari:ya se tengo una gran idea "saco un abanico pequeño de su

volsillo"

naruto:y eso?

temari:es un abanico pequeño nn lo voy a usar para empujar a sakura

y ella caiga encima de gaara "saca unos hilos de acero y los baña

en su chakra y mueve el abanico con eso y ..

EL VIENTO EMPUJA A SAKURA..

sakura:ah?"en vez de caer encima de gaara cae de cara hacia abajo"

aaaaa...!

temari:a!"dijo de forma muy sorprendida"(diablos yo ke keria ke se

cayera encima de gaara y cayo de cara)

sakura:ouch!

gaara:"salta haciaa abajo" estas bien?"acarisiandole la mejilla"

sakura:(ke! O//O) aa si si estoy vien n//n

gaara:"la suelta" esta bien "mira hacia arriba"

temari:rayos"hizo la ke estaba durmiendo"

sakura:gracias estoy vien

gaara:bueno "la toma del brazo y saltan acia el arbol"

sakura:o//o

gaara:segura ke estas bien?

sakura:si em... bueno... gaara?

gaara:si ke pasa?

sakura:bueno(inner:vamos sakura tu puedes lograrlo cha!!)sakura se

impulsa al kerer darle un beso y...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
